WonKyu before Donghae and Eunhyuk Going to The Army
by nowiskyuhyun
Summary: Kyuhyun melancarkan aksi protesnya kepada duo fenomenal dari Super Junior, D&E! Mengapa itu terjadi? / WONKYU-HAEHYUK / BL / Drabble / DLDR / Enjoy! :D


Title: WonKyu before Donghae and Eunhyuk Going To The Army

Rating: T

Genre: Romance

Main Cast: Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae

Sumarry: Kyuhyun melancarkan aksi protesnya kepada duo fenomenal dari Super Junior, D&E! Mengapa itu terjadi?

Warning: This is boys love story. Do not read if you didn't like. Please give me and my otp your respects. Do not blame if you hate it, keep stay away. Typo(s) are everywhere so be careful!

Disclaimer: they belonged to each other. I only own the plot, chara(s) are God's and themselve's. Enjoy ^^

.

.

Kedua tangan mungil itu terlihat sedang memainkan satu tangan lain yg terlihat agak lebih besar darinya. Ya, saat ini, Cho Kyuhyun sedang duduk di sofa bersama kekasihnya, Choi Siwon.

"Baby, itu geli...," Siwon sedikit terkikik tatkala Kyuhyun sedikit menggelitik telapak tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi Kyuhyun mainkan. Karena Kyuhyun tak kunjung menghentikan kelitikannya, tangan kiri Choi Siwon pun beraksi. Ia sedikit menggelitik pinggang sang kekasih, membuatnya tergelak pelan.

"Iya iya ampun, _hyung_ ," Kyuhyun menghentikan kelitikannya pada telapak tangan Siwon, membuat Siwon ikut menghentikan kelitikannya pada pinggang Kyuhyun. "Hari ini kau terlihat berbeda, sayang. Ada apa heum?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Aku hanya sebal," balas Kyuhyun singkat. "Sebal karena _duo_ HaeHyuk itukah?" Siwon mulai menerka-nerka. " _You know me so well_ , hyung,".

Siwon menghela napasnya panjang. "Baby, bukankah itu telah menjadi kewajiban mereka? Dan bahkan, bulan depan aku—"

"Sstt! Aku tidak mau membahasnya!" Kyuhyun memotong dengan cepat. Ia belum siap jika sang kekasih meninggalkannya selama dua tahun ke depan. Walau Siwon hanya sebagai polisi, namun waktu dan tempat mereka bertemu tidak bisa semudah yang sebelumnya.

" _Arasseo_... _Mianhae_ , Baby...,"

" _We're_ _home_!" Tiba-tiba ada suara yang berasal dari dua orang lelaki memasuki _dorm_ tersebut. Kyuhyun yang mengetahui siapa sumber dari suara-suara itu semakin menekuk wajahnya, kesal.

"Kyunnie!" Donghae dan Eunhyuk serempak memanggil _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya itu. Mereka segera melemparkan tubuh mereka di bagian sofa yang kosong di sebelah Kyuhyun. Karena merasa makin kesal, Kyuhyun hanya melengos, mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sang kekasih kemudian menyenderkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Siwon.

" _Aigo_ , kalian malah bermesra-mesraan di hadapanku," Eunhyuk pura-pura bersedih ketika melihat respon Kyuhyun. "Apakah kau mau seperti itu, _chagi_?" Tiba-tiba Donghae memeluk pinggang Eunhyuk dari samping. " _Yah_! Tidak seperti itu juga, Haek!" protes Eunhyuk.

"Kalian berisik sekali sih!" Kali ini Kyuhyun yang protes, namun wajahnya tetap Ia tenggelamkan pada dada bidang Siwon. Donghae dan Eunhyuk hanya bingung menatap Kyuhyun, seperti ada yang salah?

"Kyuhyunnie~ _Waeyo_ hm?" Eunhyuk menyolek-nyolek pelan lengan kiri Kyuhyun yang dengan cepat ditepis oleh sang empunya. " _Aigo_... Kita melakukan kesalahan apalagi, Haek?" kata Eunhyuk sambil menatap Donghae nelangsa. Donghae hanya menggeleng tak mengerti. "Baby Kyunnie~ Ada apa denganmu hm? Apa kesalahan yang kita berdua perbuat?"

"Cari tahu saja sendiri!" Kyuhyun mendengus membalasnya. " _Hyuuung_... Ayo pergi dari sini," rengek Kyuhyun kepada sang kekasih, membuat _duo_ HaeHyuk semakin bingung. Siwon menggeleng mendengar rengekan Kyuhyun, " _Andwae_ , Baby. Kau harus selesaikan dulu disini. Oke?" tukas Siwon. Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat, " _Shireo_!".

" _Yah_ , Kyuhyunnie! Mengapa kau begitu huh?" Tak sadar, Eunhyuk agak sedikit membentak Kyuhyun karena sikapnya yang seperti itu. Karena Kyuhyun rentan terhadap bentakan, tiba-tiba saja beberapa bulir air mata menetes dari sudut matanya. " _Hiks_...,"

"Baby!" Siwon segera menarik Kyuhyun ke atas pangkuannya dan memeluk erat kekasih imutnya itu. "Baby, _uljimayo_...," Siwon mengelus punggung Kyuhyun pelan seraya melayangkan tatapan maut kearah _duo_ HaeHyuk itu. Mereka berdua hanya mengkeret melihatnya, sekaligus merasa bersalah.

"Kyuhyunnie... _Mianhae_...," Eunhyuk mulai bersuara setelah sepersekian detik mereka berempat terdiam. Kyuhyun bukannya berhenti menangis malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Siwon, sesegukan lebih keras. "Kalian berdua sangat egois! Huhuhu...," Akhirnya Kyuhyun menyuarakan kekesalannya.

"Kami berdua?" Donghae terlihat bingung mendengar kalimat Kyuhyun yang barusan terdengar. "Apa yang telah kami lakukan sehingga kau bisa berkata seperti itu, Kyunnie?"

"Besok adalah hari jadiku dengan Siwon _hyung_ yang ketujuh! Namun kau—!" Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya yang basah dengan air matanya sendiri, sambil menunjuk Eunhyuk dengan jari telunjuknya. "Namun kau menghancurkannya! Mengapa kau mesti masuk wamil besok!" Kyuhyun semakin sesegukkan setelahnya.

"D-dan kau!" Kali ini Kyuhyun menunjuk kearah Donghae. "Tidakkah kau memikirkan _fans-_ mu dan aku, Donghae _hyung_!"

" _Yah_ , kenapa hanya dia yang kau panggil _hyung_!" protes Eunhyuk, lagi. "Hiks! Aku tidak peduli!" Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menangis. Siwon terus mengelus punggung Kyuhyun pelan. "Baby...," Suara husky Siwon mengembalikan kesadaran Kyuhyun.

"Wonnie... Mereka berdua egois sekali! Huhuhu...," Walau tangisan Kyuhyun sudah mulai mereda, namun aksi ngambeknya masih terus berjalan. "Donghae _hyung_ , dia harus pergi ketika aku _comeback_ dengan _mini_ _album_ baru. Eunhyuk _hyung_ , dia juga harus pergi ketika kita merayakan hari jadi kita yang ketujuh, _hyung_...," adu Kyuhyun kepada kekasihnya. Siwon sedikit tergelak mendengar rengekan Kyuhyun. " _Aigo_... Baby _hyung_ mengambek _eoh_? Sini sini hyung peluk," Siwon segera memeluk Kyuhyun yang kemudian dibalas Kyuhyun dengan pelukan yang lebih erat.

"Maafkan kami, Kyunnie... Kamipun tak tahu awalnya jika kami mendapat jadwal di tanggal krusial itu," jujur Donghae, berusaha membuat Kyuhyun mengerti. " _Ne_ , apa yang dikatakan Donghae benar adanya, Kyuhyunnie... Maafkan kami...," Eunhyuk menundukkan kepalanya. Segera saja Donghae memeluk Eunhyuk erat.

Kyuhyun kembali mengangkat kepalanya, memberikan tatapan sedih kepada kedua sahabat terdekatnya itu. "Aku akan memaafkan kalian, tapi dengan satu syarat!"

"Apa itu, Kyunnie?"

.

.

"Es krim ini sangat enak! _Gomawoyo_ , Eunhyuk _hyung_ , Donghae _hyung_!"

Donghae dan Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun menikmati es krimnya dengan lahap. Siwon yang duduk di samping Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum simpul. "Pelan-pelan makannya, Baby... Nanti kau tersedak," Siwon memperingatkan.

.

.

FIN

A/N: Happy WonKyu Day everyone! Mau curhat sedikit ya, jujur aja malam ini aku bingung sebingung-bingungnya. Kenapa? Ya itu, as you know that Oct 13th is WonKyu's Day, isn't it? But, tahun ini… Di tanggal yang sama… Eunhyuk kita masuk wamil! T_T aku harus bagaimana guys? Seneng sama sedih bercampur jadi satu huhuhu :( Do you feel the same guys?

Then, hope that you'll enjoy all my latest ff updated yaa~ Once more, happy wonkyuday! And we'll always wait for you, Hyukjae! :')


End file.
